Atlantic Federation
'''The Atlantic Federation''' (spanish: ''Federación Atlántica'', portuguese: ''Federação do Atlântico '') is a sovereign island country in '''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_America South America]'''. Located in the southern '''Atlantic Ocean''', it lies to the East of '''Argentina''', '''Uruguay''' and '''Brazil''', and to the North of '''Antarctic Ocean''' and the '''Anctartica'''. The country is an archipelago of 15 islands. The three main and largest are, from North to South, '''[[Salacia]]''', '''[[New Biscay]]''' (spanish: ''Nueva Vizcaya'') and '''[[Victoria]]''', plus many other smaller islands, mainly located in the '''Anctartic Ocean'''. The territory of the Federation borders with three settlements of the [[United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland]] in different places of the Archipelago. With more than 35 milion inhabitants, it's population density is the highest in South America. Also is its GDP per capita, which makes the citizens of the Atlantic Federation the richest in the continent. According to the '''International Monetary Fund''', the country is one of the four latin American states among the 20 richest in the world. It is also considered one of the most democratic countries in the world, being every year in the top 15 of the '''Democracy Index'''. The Atlantic Federation is a '''multi-ethnic''' and '''multi-lingual''' country. Its three Official languages are English, Spanish and Portuguese, while other languages such as '''Euskera''' or '''Belarussian '''are recognized as minor community languages. Its population is composed by a wide variety of ethnic groups: most of it has '''European ancestry''' (anglo-saxon, slavic...), but also '''Asian and South-American indigenous. ''' '''History''' Atlantic Revolution Atlantic Federation Transition to Democracy: McAllister's first government Arcadia Civil War and World War II 1978 -present '''Geography, climate and environment''' The Atlantic Federation has a total of 15 islands extending along the Atlantic Coast of South America. The three main and largest islands are, from North to South, '''[[Salacia]]''', '''[[New Biscay]]''' (spanish: ''Nueva Vizcaya'') and '''[[Victoria]]. '''Toghether, along with the smaller isles in the Antarctic Ocean, are often known as the '''Purple Isles'''. About 65 percent of the Atlantic Federation is suitable for agricultural, industrial or residential use. As a result, most of the country area is urbanized and developed. '''Climate''' Although the most populated areas in the Atlantic Federation are generally temperate, the country has an exceptional climate diversity, ranging from '''subtropical''' in Salacia to '''subpolar''' in the Austral Territories. Mean annual temperatures rage from 5 °C in [[New Victoria]], the southernmost island, to 25 °C in [[Salacia]]. The heaviest precipitation occurs in the island of Salacia during the month of Autumn, being generally greater than 100 cm. Climate in the main two islands, [[New Biscay]] and [[Victoria]], is mainly temperate, as well as in the country's largest urban areas. '''Fauna''' = '''Government and Politics ''' The Atlantic Federation is a constitutional republic and a representative democracy with elements of direct democracy, organized in a directorial federal system. According to the [[Democracy Index]] compiled by [[the Economist Intelligence Unit]] in 2014, the country was ranked as the 11th most democratic sovereign state in the world, with a score of 8.91. Throughout all the XX century the Atlantic Federation has always been labeled as the most democratic country in Latin America. In fact, its high-level democracy has remained virtually intact since its independence, despite the [[1970s crisis]] and the [[1978 military coup]]. The [[Constitution of the Atlantic Federation]] was approved in 1914, one year after the foundation of the country. According to [[Archibald McAllister]] himself, it was mainly inspired by the [[Swiss Federal Constitution]], and also by other northern-european countries' such as [[Norway]] or [[Sweden]]. The Head of State and government is the [[President of the Atlantic Federation]], elected by the country's citizens every five years. The President shares the leadership of the Executive Power with the [[Atlantic Council]], an organism formed by the governors of each [[Federative Constituent Territory]] of the Federation (see ''Political Divisions). ''These regional leaders are also directly elected by the citizens of each territory every five years. As citizens of a Federal system, Atlantic inhabitants are subject to three legal jurisdictions: the commune, state and federal levels. The President can only veto legislative bills and declare war with the support of at least three members of the [[Atlantic Council]]. The Legislative power belongs to the '''Bicameral Parliament''', made up of the '''Federal Congress''' and the '''Federal Senate'''. It makes federal law and approves treaties. Both the Federal Congress and the Federal Senate, as well as the Government Headquarters, are located in Victoria. Heaquarters of other organizations and ministries in the Atlantic Federal Government are distributed accross the country. Since its independence in 1913, the country's politics have been mainly dominated by the [[Atlantic People's Movement]], a federation of political associations and smaller parties from across the country, formed during the [[Atlantic Revolution]]. Although, other political parties such as the [[Liberal Democratic Movement]] (a split from the APM) or the [[Federal Conservative Party]] have gained support throughout the XX century. Regional parties from each island, such as the [[Salacian Liberation Party|Salacian Party]] (centre-left) or the [[National Front of New Biscay]] (far right) play an important role in the country's political scenario. Other parties with minor represenation in the current parliament are the [[Atlantic Communist United Party]] and the [[Green party of the Atlantic Federation]]. '''Direct Democracy''' Direct democracy is one of the hallmarks of the Atlantic Federation. '''Political Divisions''' The Atlantic Federation is composed of 6 federal entities: two '''Autonomous Isles''', two '''City-states''', one '''Special AdministrativeTerritory '''and one '''Autonomous Republic'''. Each constituent territory has its own capital, government and regional parliament. It is important to point out that the Atlantic Federation, unlike the [[United States]] or [[Switzerland]], is an [[assymetrical federation|asymmetrical federation]]: due to this, some territories have a higher level of self-government than others: in example, the [[Autonomous Republic of Salacia]], which is the most self-ruled region of the country, has the right to develop its own foreign relations policy, being able to open embassies, signing treaties with other nations and getting into international institutions. As a result, [[Salacia]] is a member of the [[CPLP]] (Group of portuguese-speaking countries), while the rest of the country is not. Due to its long distance to the metropoli, also the [[Special Administrative Region of the Austral Territories]] has more capabilities in internal affairs, specially regarding those related to natural resources. '''Foreign relations and international institutions''' The Atlantic Federation is a political and economic regional power in [[South America]]. Since the country's independence, the successive governments have kept a policy of neutrality and independence, while promoting trade, industry development and exports. During his first years in charge, President and founding father [[Archibald McAllister]] focused on gaining international support and friendship in other youngly independent nations, specially with its closest neighbours, [[Argentina]] and [[Uruguay]]. During this period, tensions arose with [[Brazil]] and the [[Southern Cross Republic]] due to the [[Salacia]]'s will to stay within the Federation after the 1916 referendum. Finally, diplomats from the three countries managed to avoid war in the 1916 [[Treaty of Salacia]]. As a way to gain new allies, McAllister's office gave support to [[Mustafa Kemal Atatürk]] during the [[Turkish war of independence]]. It is also remarkable the finnancial and strategic aid that the country gave to the [[Spanish Republic]] during the [[Spanish Civil War]], under the government of [[Augustus Knickerbottom]]. Since its constitution as a republic in 1913, the country hold the [[Trans-Atlantic treaty for mutual militar cooperation]] with the [[United Kingdom]], as a result of the independence agreements during the [[Atlantic Revolution]]. As a result of it, the Atlantic Federation backed the United Kingdom during [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_I World War I] by sending weapons and food, and by sending aircraft and warships during [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_II World War II] .The treaty, which was valid for 50 years, expired in 1963, and its repetition was refused by 73.5% of the Atlantic citizens in a referendum on the issue. President [[Sandór Kovács]] campaigned for the non-repetition of the Treaty. In the decades of 1950 and 1960, Atlantic presidents signed several trade and mutual help agreements with the Republic of [[Westland]] and also with the [[Southern Cross Republic]]. Relations with the [[Republic of Kania]] have also been remarkably good during the second half of the XX century. During a trip to Europe in 1974, president [[Sandór Kovács|Kovács]] strenghtened diplomatic and commercial ties with some [[Eastern block]] nations (specially [[Czechoslovakia]]) and with Tito's [[Yugoslavia]]. Although, during the years of Cold War, the successive governments refused to join any of the two major blocks. During the years of the military regimes in [[Brazil]], [[Argentina]] and [[Chile]], the Atlantic Federation became an important shelter for political dissidents and refugees. Relations between the Atlantic Federation and those regimes were always bitter and difficult, due to [[Brazil]] and [[Chile]]'s endorsement to the [[1978 Military Coup]]. In parallel, diplomatic relations with the United States fell to extremely low levels due to the US involvement in the [[Condor Operation]]. After the failed coup, president [[Mauricio Martinelli]] accused the US of "riding a plot against the Federation's interests and sovereignity". He also stated that "from now on, the US will have to deal with us as equals and not just as one more backyard for their wicked and perverse operations in the American continent". In 1982, on the eve of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falklands_War Falkland War], president [[Mauricio Martinelli|Martinelli]] invited the leaders of [[Argentina]], the [[United Kingdom]] and the [[United States]] to a summit in [[Nueva Arcadia]], looking forward to avoid a conflict that could bring instability in the region, and also as an attempt to restore ties both with the US and [[Argentina]]. After the refusal of the three counterparts, Martinelli reiterated the country's neutrality and even threatened to use force to answer any infringement of the aereal, maritime or terrestrial space of the Federation by any country involved in the war. This brought very tense situations in the border with [[South Bay]], a settlement of the [[United Kingdom]] in the Victoria Isle, where some [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Air_Force Royal Air Force] military aircraft landed during the war. Prime Minister [[Margaret Thatcher]] reacted with anger to Martinelli's refusal to help the british side during the war, labeling it as a "high treason from our closest cousins". The Atlantic Federation has been an active member of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Nations United Nations Organization] and the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Organization_of_American_States Organization of American States] since their foundation in 1948, and became more involved in Latin American politics by joining [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Union_of_South_American_Nations UNASUR] in 2009. The country is also a member of the G-20 ("group of twenty"). Also, the Autonomous Republic of Salacia is an active member of the CPLP. In 2015, president [[Klaus Cooper]] caused controversy after accepting an invitation to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victory_Day_(9_May) Victory Day ]celebrations in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moscow Moscow] , during the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_in_Donbass conflict] between [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russia Russia] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ukraine Ukraine] in the Donbass region. Cooper was the only leader from an anglo-saxon country to attend the ceremony, held in May 9th 2015. He justified his assistance as "a way to honour those who gave their lives to free Europe and the World", and criticized those foreign leaders who refused to go. '''Armed Forces''' The Armed Forces of the Atlantic Federation comprise the Atlantic Federal Army, the Atlantic Federal Navy and the Atlantic Federal Air Force. The three of them are under the command of the Ministry of Defence, with its headquarters in Victoria. The Supreme Commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces is the President of the country, with the rank ''Supreme Captain General of the Armed Forces of the Atlantic Federation''. In order to declare war, the President must be backed by at least three members of the Atlantic Council. Nevertheless, the Council cannot declare war against the will of the President. Along with the president, the leadership in the armed forces is shared also by the Minister of Defence, and by the Chief of the Defence staff, with the rank ''General Admiral''. According to the Atlantic Constitution, the only member of the country's government allowed to have a military rank is the president of the nation. The Atlantic Federal Army contains also the Purple Guard, an elite corps founded in 1925 under the presidency of Archibald McAllister. The Armed Forces of the Atlantic Federation are nowadays the third biggest army in Latin America, and also one of the best prepared in the world, specially the Navy and the Air Force. Since its foundation in 1915, all the weapons, vehicles and ammunition used by the Armed Forces are produced in the country. Along with the Brazilian Navy, the Atlantic Federal Navy is one of the only two in Latin America containing an Aircraft carrier, the ''Archibald McAllister''. It has also two cruisers, The ''Arcadia'' and ''Nueva Vizcaya''. According to the new constitution from 1980, the country is self-defined as neutral and pacifist. After World War II, the armed forces have only been called up during the [[1976 military coup|1978 military coup]]. '''Demographics''' '''Main cities''' The Atlantic Federation is a highly urbanized country, with its largest cities being [[Nueva Arcadia]] (metropolitan region), Salacia City, Meteoria, Victoria and Verdesvalles. With its more than 7,600,000 inhabitants, Nueva Arcadia, located in the northernmost edge of the island of Nueva Vizcaya, is by far the largest metropolitan area in the whole archipelago. Nueva Arcadia is as well the main economic centre of the country, since it hosts institutions such as the Stock Exchange of the Atlantic Federation, the Atlantic Federal Bank and also the headquarters of the main enterprises and companies. '''Ethnography''' As with other areas of new settlement such as the United States, Canada, Argentina, New Zealand, Brazil and Uruguay, it is considered that the Atlantic Federation is a country of immigrants. During the XIX century, specially its second half, the population of the former [[Kingdom of Nueva Vizcaya]] (comprising the isles of New Biscay and Salacia) doubled every two decades. Population growth used to be slower in the isle of Victoria, then a colony of the [[United Kingdom]]. Therefore, most of the Atlantic citizens are descended from XIX and early XX century immigrants. In this period, most of the immigrants settled in Nueva Vizcaya and Salacia came from Spain, Italy and Germany, while mostly british and irish people arrived in the isle of Victoria. It is also remarkable the arrival of basque, eastern-european and turkish immigration in the metropolitan area of Nueva Arcadia in the early XX century. During the last 100 years, immigration from other latin-american countries such as Bolivia, Peru or Brazil has increased constantly. '''Languages''' '''Religion''' The Atlantic Federation is a secular country, and its constitution guarantees freedom of religion. Atlantic religion policy is based on laicism, a strict separation of church and state under which public life is completely secular. Catholicism used to be the official and predominant republic in the [[Kingdom of Nueva Vizcaya]], while the Church of England was in the isle of Victoria. As secularity used to be one of the main values of the Atlantic Revolution, religious leaders in both territories had to accept a different social status in the new republic. President Archibald McAllister himself invited several bishops and priests who had played an important role in the previous regime to leave the country. As a result, around 900 religious figures left for Argentina in the decade of 1910. During the first years of McAllister's government, secularity and atheism were widely promoted as modern values, and any kind of religion started was seen as an anachronysm and a symbol of decadence. According to a poll in 2012, only 1.2% of the Atlantic population attended church regularly. The poll showed 42.2% "believed in something", while only 31.3% were practising a religion. =